TWELVE SHARP REVERSED
by ProLifter
Summary: Learning Terry has a son who's been kidnapped Joe finds himself in the mist of mob criminals using the boy as a pawn. Joe vows to bring him home safely. He enlists the help of his FBI buddy; puts together a Trenton task force and needs Stephanie's help. How does Joe keep the volatile emotion of both Stephanie and Terry from igniting when in the vicinity of each other to do his job?
1. Chapter 1

**TWELVE SHARP REVERSED**

I don't own any of the main characters; they are part of JE's Stephanie Plum Novels.

A special thanks to Becky for her valuable insight and unselfish offering to Beta for me! You rock! I appreciate the clerical error repairs and your willingness to share the strong character understanding you pose with me.

Mel, what can I say the challenge you presented of reversing 'Twelve Sharp' ignited a spark I couldn't refuse to follow. So going with your idea here's what I've produced so far.

Hope everyone's having a terrific week!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Joe's POV**

Stumbling down the stairs, I heard the pounding on the front door and the constant ringing of the front door bell as if a finger lingered on the buzzer. I swung it open so hard it banged off the wall and came swinging back at me. I had to hold out my arm and fist to fend it off from hitting Bob.

"Jesus, Terry! It's fucking 3AM! What the hell are you doing here?" Bob scampered back up the stairs, which is exactly what I had half a mind to do after throwing Terry back out on the street.

"Joey, I desperately need your help!"

"With your family's connections I'm failing to see why." Yawning I stared at her and noticed her red blotchy face.

"My son's been kidnapped," she managed to get out as she side stepped around me.

I staggered back from her proclamation of a child. Too stunned to invite her in.

"Your what? I must still be half asleep. Did you say your son?" I looked at her in amazement, taking in her tight-fitting pinstriped pencil skirt suit, which didn't lend itself to give any indication she had ever been with child. Her form remained as it always had, in perfect shape.

"My son."

"Since when?"

"The summer after graduation, after you left for the Navy."

A thousand questions began spinning in my head as I moved toward the couch with Terry at my heels. Do I dare ask the question of whether I'm the father or not? Terry and I had had casual sex numerous times throughout high school including our senior year, but I was sure we used protection. Besides, we were never a seriously exclusive couple, at least not that I recall.

"He's not a Morelli, Joey," Terry said through constant tears streaming down her cheeks as she held out the picture in her clenched fist. I'm sure the bewildered look that crossed my face produced her quick response to my fatherhood fears. Not that I'm against having children. I just always thought it would be with Stephanie.

I've never seen Terry as distraught as she appeared here now in front of me. I took hold of the picture and noticed a handsome dark curly-haired boy with brown eyes and a lopsided smile. This boy could very well have been a Morelli but it was difficult to know for sure due to the mutilation of the picture, probably from being balled up abundant of times.

Tony's son, Anthony Jr. came quickly to mind as the smile was awfully similar. But I took Terry at her word of him _NOT_ being a Morelli.

"Shit! What's Vito doing?"

"He-he has reached out to _all_ the Mob Bosses. Joey, I'm not listed on my son's birth certificate as his mother."

Springing up off the couch, I stared in disbelieve and added a bit too roughly, "Why the hell not?" I couldn't understand why any adult would want to deny being a parent. It's such an honor to have God gift you with a little person who's part of your lineage.

I grabbed Terry and picked her up as she began falling in a heap on the floor. I took her upstairs to my room and laid her on the bed. She was crying so fiercely I began to realize the depth of emotional pain this strong independent woman was experiencing.

Holding my forearms in her hands while still bawling, Terry said, "Joey, my life isn't c-cut out for full time motherhood."

Knowing her mob lifestyle, I knew this was true. "Terry, you could be if you chose to."

"Now is not the time for a sermon on parenthood from you. Will you agree to help me?"

"Terry, who's the boy's father?"

"I don't believe he or anyone related to him is involved with the kidnapping. I need you to solicit aid from your FBI contacts."

"I can do that but I need more information to go on."

"I want this to be kept low-key."

"I still need to know who father is to exclude him as a suspect."

"Nicholas Diapoli."

"Diapoli, as in Captain of the football team?" I sat at the edge of the bed and slowly removed my arms from Terry's hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently moved the pillow so I was looking into Terry's eyes which were completely red and puffy from her crying jags.

"Yes."

"What in hell were you thinking when you got involved with that jerk?"

"I hadn't planned on falling in love with him."

Her admittance of being 'in love' was eye opening. I thought for a moment of how I fell hard for Stephanie Plum back when she was only 16 and I could fully understand the reality of the comment from a logical point of view. "What's your son's name?"

"Anthony Vito Grizz—Gigliardi."

"When was the last time you had contact with Diapoli?"

"The weekend prior to his being shipped out for his deployment with the Air Force."

"I take it he knows about the boy?" I couldn't refer to the boy by his Christian name, not because I was cold-hearted but as a cop I just needed to keep my personal feelings as removed from the case as possible to investigate objectively.

"He did," she said as a wave of sorrow crossed her eyes.

My cop intuition was on high alert and I caught the past tense. "Why not now?"

"Nicholas was killed when his F16 was shot down over Iraq."

"I'm sorry for you and for the boy." I pulled her up and gave her a brotherly hug. "I'm here if you need to talk, you know this." I was treading lightly, knowing our history and how likely people tend to clutch to those close by when grieving.

"Thank you, Joey. I didn't know who to turn to." She leaned her head into my chest and cried hysterically.

"Shhhh, just let it out Terry."

"Anthony is such a good little boy, and I'll die if anything happens to him. I know I need to pull myself together if I'm going to be of any help in locating him and having him returned safely."

"Let us professionals handle it and you can concentrate on who may have known about him and who may need leverage over you." Pulling the blanket off the chair, I covered Terry as she was shaking uncontrollably.

I got up off the bed when I heard Terry say, "Joey, please don't leave me alone. I-I just need someone to be with me."

"I'm not leaving you, just relax. I'm reaching for my cell phone so I can contact an old Navy buddy who happens to be an FBI agent."

I had to ask, "Terry, who's the boy's adoptive parents?"

She winced at my question. I handed her a tissue. Wiping her nose and then grabbing another, she dabbed at her eyes and spoke softly, "Felicia and Kevin Gigliardi."

I now understood her earlier slip of the boy's name. "Are they in Trenton?" I needed to get as much information out of her as possible so I attempted to keep her talking. I don't handle weeping women well at all. Sure I had sisters, but mom or my older brothers Tony or Paul would console them.

"No, they're in New York. There's something you need to know. The Gigliardis are related to the Moretti family."

"Shit, with the feud between the Morettis and the Priscos we may need a task force for this search."

"At the time of the adoption I wasn't made aware of their family connection." Her tears had dwindled somewhat but she was shaking.

"It was their tactical diversion to avoid your awareness of possible circumstances exactly like this one. You would have protested the continuance of the agreement between all of you." I rubbed her arm for reassurance, thinking she should be with her family not here with me. But I wasn't about to turn my back on her, knowing I could do something to help.

"I was young then and thought I could handle my affairs."

"I'm surprised Vito permitted this as the boy's grandfather."

"I made him promise to stay out of it."

"You've always been persuasive where Vito's concerned. Still, I'm perplexed he accepted a relaxed position."

"After many screaming matches and tears, he finally understood that it was clearly my choice and I wasn't backing down."

"You're tough so I can imagine how serious he took you."

"I need my son found be-before something happens."

"Terry, we'll find him. Now please try to relax. You're going to need to pull yourself together if you're going to fill me in on all that you know so I have as much information to relay to the FBI as possible."

I pulled out my phone to call Stephanie as I knew she was caught up in surveillance to apprehend Angelo 'The Horn' Prisco who had become one of her FTAs. I cringed at the thought of another damn case overlapping with one of hers. Do I really want Stephanie involved with this at this point? No, besides there's no hard evidence linking the kidnapping to The Horn. I closed my phone and put it down so as to gather additional facts before contacting my Navy pal.

Reaching in the drawer for the small spiral notebook from my bedside table, I turned back to Terry to ask a few additional questions. She had fallen asleep so I covered her arms with the blanket off the chair. I crept quietly out of the room and turned off the light as I exited.

I made a pot of coffee since it appeared I wasn't about to get any additional sleep tonight. Sitting with a cup of hot black coffee in front of me, I dialed Vito Grizzoli. I wasn't anxious to speak with him but I knew I couldn't avoid conferring with him due to the sensitive dynamics of his family relation to the boy. Vito always thought Terry and I would end up together, married - well, that was until I became a cop. I had other ideas and new Terry wasn't compatible with me, nor did she ignite my being all the way to my soul like Stephanie manages too.

"Morelli, I take it Terry's been in contact with you?"

"She's here with me now. Vito, I need information I know you can and _will _provide to me."

"Easy how you confront me, Morelli."

"Vito, this situation is delicate enough without us both being bull headed and jockeying for position."

"For now I'll let it slide. Be gentle with her, Morelli. You two go way back but I know she never told you about the baby."

"Always am, Vito. I understood why she kept a tight rein on the knowledge of the baby. I'll use the resources at my disposable, but without much to go on I don't know what I'll be able to achieve tonight."

"What can I tell you, Morelli?"

The discussion between us lasted another 15 minutes and I learned there were no complications involved during the adoption. Vito also confirmed that Kevin Gigliardi hadn't been involved with his family's business until about a year ago when his financial company went belly-up. He's been running the family jewelry store in Berkeley Heights, over in Union County here in New Jersey. Seems the Moretti and Prisco bad blood is over extortion and murder implicating Angelo 'The Horn' Prisco. Vito didn't go into explicit details about the interworking of the killings but I knew I could access information through my FBI contacts, or - God, dare I say it? - through Manoso. At least the details Vito unleashed afforded enough groundwork to probe into the dealings of both families.

"Vito, Terry's informed me you've reached out to other family Mob Bosses, if you hear anything worth leading to bringing the boy home safely, you know what needs to be done. You call me." I wasn't leaving room for Vito to take matters into his own hands.

"Of course, and the same courtesy needs to be returned."

"Without a doubt, Vito."

"Morelli, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but I'm damn proud of you, son." Vito hung up before I could respond. After Vito's words penetrated into the core of my brain I took a moment to reflect, as his behavior toward me in the past had never indicated acceptance of my career choice. His words hit me like a sledgehammer to a watermelon, scattering my immediate thoughts.

Wrenching my brain back to the moment, I reached and hit the speed dial, knowing what I had to do next.

"Alessandro Carfano."

"Alessandro."

"Morelli, it's been a while. What's new in Trenton these days?"

Alessandro had his mother's English looks with a Brit accent and his father's Mediterranean dark skin. His piercing green-gray eyes drove the women to take a second look in his direction. His 6'2" muscular long-legged physique added to his 'studmuffin' style, which I was made well aware of during our stretch in the Navy by the attention he would receive from attractive females when we went ashore.

There's no one better to have your back than Alessandro during a shore patrol. He never backed down and took no shit regardless of your rank or what the situation might entail. I could always pack a punch and hold my own but it's good to know your battle buddy is as tough as you are under any circumstances.

"Kidnapping."

"I've just come from headquarters in Virginia and I hadn't received any FBI code for kidnapping. Are you certain?"

"It's being kept on the low-down. Could be mobbed related."

"How so?"

I gave Alessandro the rundown on the information I had accumulated in the short amount of time since Terry arrived at my door, including the boy's name, his adoptive parents and the related mob families as possible suspects. "Do you think you can search the FBI's database without alerting too many insiders?"

"I'll use my private secure laptop to run the search. This way I'm not connected to the FBI's servers and Uncle Sam won't be any the wiser until I need to involve my superiors."

"Good. The more cautious we are by being vigilant the fewer eyebrows we'll raise."

"Morelli, I can be in Trenton in 12 hours."

"I sure could use you as part of the task force."

"Is Manoso on the case as well?"

I cringed at hearing his name. "No. I doubt with your presence we'll need him involved." I didn't feel the need to explain my repulsion of the man, at least not until it was downright necessary.

"Call when you land. I'll pick you up."

"I'll grab a rental, but thanks."

"I'm offering my spare bedroom, that's the least I can do."

"I accept, plus it'll definitely simplify working the return of the child around the clock."

"Thanks, Alessandro. I appreciate your quick recognition in my needing your assistance."

"You'd do it for me, my brother."

"That's a fact."

I threw my cell phone on the table and got up for another cup of coffee when I heard the creaking of the stairs. I walked to the kitchen doorway, leaned my shoulder on the door jamb, crossing my feet at the ankle and looked at a bedraggled Terry before asking, "You feeling any better?"

"Look, I'm sorry I was such a basket case, Joey."

"No need for an apology."

"I need to go see Vito."

"I spoke to him. He's worried about you."

"I know. He prefers my tough-girl exterior. He's unsure how to handle me behaving as a damsel in distress. So not the normal me."

I chuckled. "He loves and cares about you and he'll do everything in his power to ensure the boy's safety."

"Doing what he does best, install the fear of God for messing with his _only_ grandson."

"Except very few know of his relation to your son. One that I didn't even know existed."

"Listen Joey, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. You had your reasons and I respect them. Let me fill you in on what has happened since you were sleeping." I explained who I'd contacted, where our next move would take us and how many people would be rounding out the task force. I had to call the Chief and obtain clearance before Alessandro arrived.

"I don't know what to say except thank you."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or make you something to eat?"

"No, you've done enough. I'm going to get out of here and head home."

"Terry, I'm concerned. You're not in any condition to drive."

"I find myself saying it again how much I appreciate you taking this on knowing I haven't been the easiest person lately, but I'm fine. Stop worrying and do you cop thing."

I walked Terry to the door and stepped out onto the first step. She gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek and promised to contact me later in the day.

**Stephanie's POV**

As I pulled up to the front of Morelli's house I saw Terry lean into Joe and place a kiss on his cheek as she pulled from his arms. Terry stepped down and walked toward her car. From the looks of things she appeared as if she was here all night.

I grabbed my keys out of the ignition and stomped up the stairs to confront Morelli. I wasn't wasting pressure time with niceties.

As I opened the door Bob came toward me and I guess he sensed my boiling anger as he turned and went back toward the kitchen where I could hear someone moving around.

"Morelli, what was Terry doing here? What the hell is going on?"

"Cupcake, just working a case." Joe met me at the doorway of the kitchen. As he reached me he twisted a curl around his finger. Leaning toward me he kissed me and I about lost my train of thought. Damn that man for being sexy and irresistible.

. "What kind of case?"

"The usual mob contaminated kind of case."

"Oh." Something was off I could sense it in the sound of Joe's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

TWELVE SHARP REVERSED

I don't own any of the main characters (Joe Morelli, Stephanie Plum, Ranger, Lula or Connie); they are part of JE's Stephanie Plum Novels.

Becky my BETA Extraordinaire I absolutely value your wonderful ability and feedback you so graciously offer. Hope you feel the gratitude in our correspondences! Couldn't do this without you!

Next chapter will layout ground work on how the investigation will be tackled by our superior Detective, Joe Morelli. This story has taken a life of its own and will be a sometime before I come close to wrap up! I hope you enjoy the journey with me.

Thank you for reading my story and for posting a review. I welcome your ideas and suggestions.

Have a wonderful & blessed week.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You're up awful early, Cupcake."

I followed Joe back into the kitchen watching the finest ass in Trenton. My thoughts became sinister as my body shivered, knowing the muscle bound physique under those form-fitting jeans.

Shaking free of my thoughts, I looked up to find Joe facing me with a cup of java just the way I like it, extra creamer and extra sugar. I noticed his raised eyebrows but chose to ignore the question behind them. I lifted the mug to my mouth and said, "Thanks."

"So, why are you up practically before the sun?"

I stared back at him wondering how I should strike up the subject to avoid an angry Morelli. I decided I'd take the direct approach. "I need some information on The Horn."

"Let Manoso handle this one."

"I'm not giving it up," I said adamantly. "I can handle it. I brought _you_ in."

"You double crossed me."

**Joe's POV**

"I outsmarted you," she quipped.

"Leaving me in a freezer with dead guys was dirty pool."

"You're such a baby," she remarked with a huge smirk on her beautiful face.

"I still wish you'd give up searching for The Horn."

I put my hands up in surrender knowing she was about to chew my ass for that remark. I thought I'd better say something quickly. "The warfare between the Morettis and the Priscos is raging intensely and I'm asking you to just be careful."

My asking versus ordering was probably a novel idea, which intensified her nosiness as to why. "What aren't you telling me?"

"If only I knew."

"Morelli, why is Terry involved if the Grizzoli family isn't part of the conflict?"

"There's very little Vito doesn't know about inside Mob territory." I wasn't ready to confront her about Terry and her missing son. Not yet anyway.

Shrugging, I decided to divert her attention. Knowing she very rarely resists my advances, I pulled her into my arms, smelled her hair, kissed her earlobe, nestled her neck, then made my way to her luscious lips. Stephanie leaned into me. Our bodies were responding with eagerness. I backed up toward the stairs, pulling her along with me. Our lips never parted and her arms snaked around my neck.

Moving into the bedroom, I maneuvered her around so I could gently lay her on the bed. Our lips parted for air and she turned her head. Next she was pulling her arms from around my neck and moving away from me. I followed her direction with my head to see where her attention had strayed.

"Oh shit!" I gasped as Stephanie picked up the vest Terry left behind.

Turning with venom in her eyes and tight lips she said, "Why the hell is this in your bedroom?"

"Cupcake, it's not what you think."

"Damn it, Joe, I'm well aware of Terry's penchant for you."

"You know it's not reciprocated," I quickly added in hopes of salvaging the mood barely hanging by a thread.

She sprang off the bed. "Explain this!" she yelled as she held up the vest like it was fire in her hands, then suddenly tossed it at me, catching me in the face.

**Stephanie's POV**

The hairs on the back of my neck were still, whispering 'Morelli has a secret he's keeping close to his chest and he's about to make it known, whether he likes it or not'. "You better start explaining, Morelli."

"Cupcake, sit down."

I wasn't about to move from where I stood. Hands on my hips I glared with narrowed eyes, daring him to talk already.

Joe's eyes were unreadable. He slipped his cop face into gear, clearly his way of not giving anything away.

"Did you sleep with her?" I surveyed the bed and noticed the disheveled blankets and sheets.

Running his hands through his hair several times he finally spoke, "Why would you think that?"

"I know she'd like nothing more than to get her claws into you and keep them there."

Joe advanced, reaching out to me with his arms extended. I stepped back. I caught Joe wincing at my retraction. "You're cute when you're jealous. The only claws I want riveting into me are yours."

"Better keep it that way if you know what's good for you, Morelli."

"Cupcake, I sometimes wonder what I've gotten myself into, but trust me. Only you have my affections."

"I noticed Ms. Perfection's clothing was disheveled when she left," I said, leaving no chance for him to deny the obvious.

"She slept."

"She better keep her hands away from you."

"Her hands are off limits from me and she knows it. Can you say the same about Ranger?"

Oh shit! I wasn't ready to revisit my stupidity when I needed to get to the bottom of Terry's presence at Joe's house. "Look we've talked about Ranger. It was only that once, after you and I broke up that time during the DeChooch case. You told me to choose between you and my job."

"I wanted you to be safe. All I ever wanted, and _still_ want, is _you._"

"Joe, I don't want Terry here in your house."

"I don't want you near Manoso."

"Ranger and I have a working relationship."

Joe shook his head in frustration and said, "Yeah, one which involves getting too close to you."

I lost all train of thought, surprised by his sudden mood change. I contemplated putting forth my Jersey-girl attitude, but Morelli's look suggested otherwise. I decided to take the inquisitive approach, "What are you talking about?"

Rubbing his face, Joe stared at me. "Word from Marjorie Lando was you were seen kissing at the Tasty Pastry. Word travels like lightening throughout The Burg, especially when you're involved. My brother Tony called me. He thought I needed to know. Care to explain?"

"Joe, it's not what you think."

"Never is."

"I didn't kiss him. I respect Ranger's—"

"You're a misguided missile, Cupcake. His ethics are questionable. He has neither integrity nor a strong moral sense of character."

I wasn't interested in Morelli's take on Ranger. "It's not like that."

"Then tell me Stephanie, what was it?"

To use Joe's own words I said, "Ranger has contacts I don't."

"You know, Stephanie, one of these days we're going to have to grow up and discuss our relationship like _real_ adults.

"Well today's not that day, Morelli."

"When?"

"Joe, talking isn't our strong suit."

"We need to work up to it, then."

I was at a loss but wasn't going to allow this conversation to deteriorate any further.

I stepped into Joe's space as an olive branch offering. Ok, and to distract him from his Ranger inquisition. Finally his eyes softened and he wrapped his strong arms around me. Leaning his head down he devoured my mouth with his and our tongues danced feverishly. I wanted answers and I sure as hell was going to get them.

Pulling inches slowly away from his face I asked, "Where were _you_ while she slept?"

"I was downstairs drinking coffee and making phone calls."

"Making phone calls to whom?" I believed Joe, he'd never lie to me.

"The FBI and Vito."

"Uh huh, Vito? Joe, I'm sensing there's more to Terry than you're telling me." Joe knows my curious tendencies can be relentless and this was definitely one of those times.

"Cupcake, your intuitiveness never ceases to amaze me."

No longer speculating, I said in a voice leaving no room for denial, "The Grizzolis are involved and that's why Terry came to see you. Why are you working with her?"

"She has inside information. I'm calling a meeting with the Chief to put together a task force."

"That doesn't explain why she slept in _your_ bed," I said with as much malice in my voice to bring a lesser man to his knees. Joe grimaced and looked away at my words but regained his composure immediately.

"She was upset and slipped into sleep from emotional exhaustion for only a few hours."

"She kissed you."

"It meant nothing and was unexpected. Just a peck from a long time friend."

"You should have sent her packing back to Vito."

"You're such a Cupcake," Joe said as he kissed me unforgettably.

"Burn those sheets. And the comforter, too."

"Why would I do that?" I heard a low growling laugh escape from Joe.

"If you ever want me back in your bed you'll do it immediately. You need a new mattresses, too." There's no way I'd sleep on a mattress containing Terry cooties.

"Is that an ultimatum, Cupcake?"

"You bet your ass." I could still hear Morelli laughing as I headed toward his bedroom door.

I looked over my shoulder as I watched Joe strip the bed. "You better make sure that vest gets the hell out of here or it may just wind up as a dust rag." I would never stoop so low as to use it for a rag. It'd make a better toilet cleaner, I thought.

"Cupcake, you mentioned the Horn. What about him?"

My natural curiosity was piqued. What's Joe hiding by changing the subject? Following Joe's lead, I turned my attention to what brought me to see him. "I need to know if the TPD currently has anyone shadowing him."

"You know I can't say."

"Then just nod your head yes or no."

Morelli mimed his response in a direction a bobble head could never.

"Well I'm back to the drawing board. I had hoped the TPD did."

"Aren't there any leads in the file Vinnie provided you?"

"A few. The Horn is well linked. Not all his connections are listed."

"Well there's always the internet." Joe's hand came up and rubbed his neck and he looked so tired. I imagined he'd been thinking the same thing as me…..Ranger. Joe looked at me. "How about you ask Connie to explore avenues with her software. If she comes up empty I'll see what the TPD can offer.

Shocked, I asked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Against my better judgment."

"You're a good cop."

"I'm good at other things, too."

I knew first hand just how good Morelli truly was. "Sex fiend."

"Yeah, I knew you'd get to that sooner or later."

"You're not off the hook, Morelli. I want the inside scoop. You know I'll get it."

I could hear Joe chuckling again. "You always do, Cupcake."

Morelli didn't exactly agree to willingly provide information, but he didn't decline either. If he doesn't talk I'll resort to worming it out of him. Sometimes Morelli doesn't catch on until he slips a response to my subtle question or two.

Tracing my V-neck sweater Morelli said, "Cupcake, sure you won't stay for breakfast?

Joe's hunger in his eyes told me he wasn't thinking of food. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Not when you're in my line of sight."

"You're insatiable, Morelli."

"Especially when you want me bad."

Morelli's hard muscles and lean angles with his Mediterranean dark skin turn me hotter than my hair under the dryer at Mr. Alexander's salon."

Keys in hand, I gave Morelli one last kiss on the cheek and headed down the stairs.

"Cupcake, stay alert going after Angelo Prisco." Morelli closed the door behind me as I headed toward my mini coop.

**Joe's POV**

After Stephanie left I turned and poured kibbles in Bob's metal bowl and gave him fresh water. I heard Bob come barreling in. As he slid on the floor I braced myself for impact. I rubbed Bob from his head to his tail as he stood to eat. "You're hungry, aren't you boy? Yeah you are."

I sat back at the table with my legs stretched out and snatched up my cell phone, ready to tackle the next step in the process to bring Terry's boy home.

"Chief, it's Morelli. I need to meet with you as soon as possible regarding a missing child."

"Morelli, you've been granted the green light on a task force for the Grizzoli kidnapping since you've already been assigned as the lead on the Moretti case."

"You're up to speed already?"

"Juniak's involved."

"An immediate agreement has me concerned as to why." This seemed rare. Normally there's an abundance of red tape.

"Apparently, this case has high profile concern. Manoso seems to carry some clout in the Governor's office. Juniak specifically appointed you as lead on this investigation."

My mind was turning with the element of surprise over Manoso's name being dropped. I knew of his connection with Juniak but wasn't apprised of his level of association to the Governor.

"The task force selection is under my complete selection, correct?"

"If you're asking about Manoso, discretion is all yours. I won't stand in your way."

There was no way I wanted Manoso included, especially knowing the possibility I'd cross paths with Stephanie as she goes after The Horn. I wanted him as far away from her as I could keep him.

Come on, Bob. I've got a full day ahead of me with this new investigation. I'm going to need a long hot shower to figure out how to keep Stephanie and Terry from first degree murder at my hands.

**Stephanie's POV**

Angelo Prisco is a high bond fugitive and at the top of my most wanted FTA list. Prisco missed his court date. He's out on bail for extortion and attempted murder - not my usual skip type. Ranger usually handles the high dollar bonds, but lately he's been occupied with traveling for his security company.

Vinnie was riding me hard to capture Angelo 'The Horn' Prisco. He's dangerous and I'm not exactly certain how I was going to capture him, but the money's a major incentive with rent due.

Arriving at the Bond's office, I peered through the big pane glass window where I observed Connie clicking away on her computer.

I walked through the door as Connie looked up. "Hey Connie, any new FTA's?" I was hoping for a couple of easy apprehensions to build my confidence before taking a stab at The Horn.

"Hey Girlie, since when are you up this early?" asked Lula as she got up from the couch.

"Since Ranger's begun spending more time at RangeMan working security rather than bond enforcement. How did you manage to get here before me?"

"I had breakfast with Tank."

Noticing Lula with a book in her hand that wasn't a magazine caught me off-guard.

"Stephanie, this here book is something you could use. It's a self-improvement book."

"Lula I don't need a book to improve myself."

"With your man troubles you could use all the help you can get. Besides it's teaching me how to be a richer me."

I wasn't sure if I should be offended, but coming from Lula I decided I wasn't. If she was willing to self absorb into improving herself then who was I to rain on her parade?!

"I'm learning to improve myself so maybe Tank will be impressed. You think Tank will be shocked with my changes?"

"Sure." I'm not sure if this was a ploy or if Lula intended on following through with changes to her inner self but I thought I'd support her.

Walking toward Connie's desk I turned to face her.

"Two files," Connie said as she extended her arm with the folders in my direction.

I opened the top folder and scanned quickly to the name Mary Sue Johansson. Mary Sue went to school with my sister, Valerie. She was arrested for assaulting a cop with her flip-flop. The cop just happened to be her fiancé. After laughing out loud I flipped open the second file.

I looked up to see Lula standing close by looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, I know Sheri Coughlin. She was working the multiplex in the ticket sales booth. What'd she do?"

Scanning the file I replied, "Says here she shot out her mother-in-law's couch. Her husband apparently diddled a hooker on it."

"Who was the ho'? Maybe I know her, too."

"Doesn't mention her, but I doubt it matters."

"It would if she was caught in the act."

"The cops were called by the neighbors when shots were heard. Apparently both the husband and the hooker were gone."

"Mmmhmmm. I think we should start with Mary Sue Johansson. A flip-flop isn't exactly dangerous."

I had to agree with Lula but with our success, or lack-there-of, anything's possible. "Connie, can you run a search on Angelo Prisco?"

"Sure. What are you looking for on The Horn?"

"Family or friends' addresses, maybe a girlfriend."

"I'll print out a report of my findings and call you."

"Also include a report from the DMV files for any owned vehicles."

"If they're registered I will."

"Thanks." As I turned toward the door Vinnie peered out of his office.

"Stephanie, I haven't seen the body receipt for Prisco. Why are you dragging your feet? I gave you a job and this is how you repay me? Maybe I should call Joyce. At least she'd hunt him down until she dragged him in."

My day is really going to shit. First Terry, now Joyce. I should rip his eyes out just for spewing Joyce's name.

"Vinnie, you listen you little weasel! He's my FTA and I'm running leads. I'll get him without interference, or else Harry will hear about your bonding out bottom feeders' way worse than Trenton scum."

"Fine, now get moving! I don't pay you to stand around and cackle all day like a bunch of hens."

I walked toward Vinnie's office to continue my verbal attack when the door slammed shut and I heard the inside bolts being slid across the door.

"Come on Lula, let's go." We climbed into Lula's red Firebird and headed in the direction of Franklin Park where Mary Sue's single dwelling home resided.

We approached a red light at South Broad Street when I caught a glimpse of The Horn going the opposite direction.

"Lula, I just spotted the The Horn! Follow him."

"No way! He's dangerous and I'm in my best outfit for a date tonight."

"You can stay in the car, just turn around."

"Oh crap! I just ran a red light."

"I don't care Lula, just don't lose him."

The Horn turned off the exit to Trenton Mercer Airport. Traffic was light so we were able to follow less than 200 feet of his vehicle.

"What's the plan, Girlie?"

"Let's follow him to see what terminal he's heading toward."

"He's heading toward arrivals."

"Stay close. If he exits his vehicle you'll be able to let me out at the curb." I pulled out my cuffs and hooked them to the loop of my jeans and put my stun-gun in between the waist band and my t-shirt.

I saw The Horn throw the brakes on and scramble out of the car. I figured he probably stole the car and therefore didn't care that he didn't bother to close the driver side door.

**Joe's POV**

"Terrance Rolando."

"Rolando, its Morelli."

"Yes, Boss."

"Please, Detective Morelli, Joe or Morelli. I don't care."

"Sure thing, Morelli."

"The Chief's authorized a task force for a special assignment. I want you, Jason Telek and Dan Fell to be included as part of the team. The three of you have proven to be sharp and trustworthy. The kind of detectives I need to swiftly bring these investigations to a close.

"What's up?"

"I'd rather not repeat myself. Can you instruct both of them to be present in my office at 2pm?"

"Yes sir."

"It's Joe."

"I'm on it."

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

Glancing at the clock, I noted it was 12:30 and knew Alessandro's plane would be landing within 30 minutes.

"Alessandro, its Morelli. I've scheduled a meeting with all the members of the task force for 2PM so I'll catch up with you at the Trenton headquarters as soon as you exit the airport.

Not having received a word from Vito or Terry, I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. It rang in my ear until the voice mail picked up. "Terry, call me."

I went to the door, opening it to step out and there stood Terry with a suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWELVE SHARP REVERSED**

I don't own any of the main characters (Joe Morelli, Stephanie Plum, Ranger, Lula or Connie). They are part of JE's Stephanie Plum Novels.

Gosh, I've been blown away by the abundance of positive feedbacks on this story and I'm so thrilled everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm excited about scripting and posting.

Sorry this chapter is longer than the others. I found myself a little more winded. Enjoy, and I'm attempting an earlier post of the next chapter since I'm already well into it. I'm working the rest of the weekend on the next chapter for The Burg Goes Down Under.

Becky, Becky, Becky my appreciation for your expertise and willingness to BETA for me is appreciated more than words can express. Thank you isn't enough for taking time out of your everyday busy life to proof my ways with errors!

Happy Friday to all and I appreciate all the readers and the reviews! Cupcake fans are the best!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Stephanie's POV**

Using the bus and taxi lane entrance, Lula dropped me at the curb and I swiftly moved toward the arrival terminals in pursuit of The Horn while practically patting myself on the back for wearing my now clean tennis shoes. I began weaving through the vehicles dropping off passengers, and as I looked up I observed The Horn maneuvering through the crowd at a near run pace. It was difficult keeping up with him. My eyes soared above the mass muck of people to track him despite the distance between us as well as avoiding the bright sunshine gleaming through the sparkling clean large airport windows which managed to reflect of the Horn's silver shiny shirt.

I was a small car length behind him as he made his way down to the Domestic Baggage Claim. Instead of using the crowded escalator I chose to take the stairs. Besides, with fewer people blocking my downward motion I had a better chance of keeping up with The Horn. I briefly halted at the bottom to scan for the direction he went. Mostly, I needed to catch my breath.

I heard Lula's voice calling behind me but couldn't quite grasp her words. There was no way I was going to slow my advancement on The Horn waiting for her, even at the pace she was managing in those 6" heels. I caught movement to my right as a buzzer sounded indicating a carrousel belt about to be moved.

Just as the first suitcase slid down onto the S-shaped conveyer I noticed The Horn pushing his way up to the front. On the monitor next to the baggage claim number three was a green duffle bag marked NAVY coming up the ramp. I checked my stun gun to ensure it was working and I felt my cuffs on the loop of my jeans. I began to press forward when Lula about barreled me over.

Out of breath she said, "Do you have him insight?"

"Yeah, he's in front to the left of me."

"What's our plan?"

"You work your way around and come up on the opposite side of him and we'll flank him."

"I don't see him."

"He must be retrieving something from the conveyer. With this aggressive mob no way he could have shoved his way through already."

At that moment I saw The Horn pop up with a black leather suitcase.

"Lula, go," I said urgently.

"You're so pushy."

"I don't want to lose him." I kept my eyes on The Horn.

Lula moved as swiftly as she could with her elbows out like a linebacker making her way around the luggage carrousel. I attempted to advance closer to The Horn but I was stuck between a mother pushing a stroller and an overweight guy. He looked like he could have been as heavy as a sumo wrestler. My heel caught on the wheel of the stroller and I stumbled into him.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" he said with a feminine sounding voice.

"Who are you calling dumb ass?" I said as I put my hand on my stun gun. I don't like to abuse the innocent but this guy was interfering with my progress by blocking my passage. Calling me names was infuriating. His attitude wasn't swaying me of his innocence!

"You, of course, you damn clumsy broad."

I caught The Horn out of my peripheral vision moving away from the conveyer belt. I chose to ignore this guy's antagonizing behavior and, in an attempt to move past him, I said through clenched teeth, "Excuse me."

"No."

"Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry," I said as I began tapping my foot.

"Who isn't? After a 4-hour flight I'm not moving until I have my luggage in hand."

"I'm on official business."

"I don't care," he said as he shoved me back a few steps causing me to fall hard on my ass.

"That was uncalled for," I said, getting up and lunging at him with my stun-gun, itching to drop him like a rock. He didn't seem to be phased by me tagging him. Uh oh! He turned red with anger. I began to wonder if the battery was low. He reached out with his arm flapping and managed to wrangle the stun-gun from my grasp. He zapped me! I saw Lula as The Horn was on the move and it was lights out.

He turned my own stun gun on me. Damn it! I hate when that happens.

I heard a man's voice but couldn't identify who it was. "She's coming around."

With one eye opened I noticed through blurred vision there were several TSAs, Airport Security and EMTs hovering above me. An EMT I didn't know was at my side checking my pulse. He nodded to what I assumed was his way of saying I was going to be alright—well duh!

I began to sit up when I heard the unfamiliar voice again. "Here, let me help you," he said extending a hand to help me to my feet. I noticed he had hold of the NAVY duffel bag from the carousel I observed before being stunned.

"Thanks," I managed to say as I wondered if I had drooled down my cheek. At least my clothes were intact and I wasn't wearing any discarded trash on them. After several minutes I finally began regaining control of my senses and I was seeing more clearly. My eyes floated from his Black Harness Flame motorcycle boots to his long legs inside a worn pair of Drayko Denim Motorcycle jeans. His brown leather jacket was opened exposing an aquamarine button down shirt. I continued my upward tour of his face past his chiseled cheeks to a pair of the most beautiful green-grey eyes I had ever seen. If my life wasn't already a frightening mess of men, this man could easily have been a contender for a position in it.

"You're welcome," he countered with a killer smile. 'What a sexy accent,' I thought to myself. It also dawned on me how bizarre it wasn't Morelli in my view when I returned to consciousness.

I turned to further engage the stranger and he was gone.

"Damn girl, you seem to stumble upon a man in every situation," Lula said while attempting to catch her breath. "That man was fine, whoever he was!"

I overlooked Lula's statement as having two men in my life was entirely difficult to muddle through, let alone the idea of accumulating another, no matter how breathing taking he is—was. Besides, with Morelli's libido on constant overdrive and Ranger pushing my womanly senses my mind is left floundering without control.

I looked down and saw Lula had luggage firmly attached to her hand. "Lula, what's with the suitcase?"

"When I tried to block The Horn from leaving he knocked hisself over, dropping this here suitcase. We wrestled, he lost. Of course I can't be scene carrying it as it don't accessorize well with my outfit."

"Is it unlocked?" I observed the body shape off Lula's behind still outlined on one side."

"I didn't have time to open it on account of you passed out."

"I didn't. I was hit with a stun gun." I didn't want to admit it was my own stun gun, especially since the idiot took off with it and I felt pretty foolish.

As soon as we reached Lula's Firebird we secured the suitcase in the trunk.

Lula put her hands on hips and stood next to the driver side door. "Aren't we going to open it?"

"Later. Now we go after our original FTA, Mary Sue Johansson." I wanted to open the suitcase immediately but knew it'd be the end of going after other FTAs. I had bills to pay so the suitcase would have to wait.

"The menace with the flip-flop."

"That's the one. Lula is your stun gun charged?"

"Did you forget to charge yours?"

"No, uh—"

"Wait! He got you with your own stun gun?!" Lula stated more than asked, laughing so hard I thought she'd wet herself.

I wasn't going to let her laughing rile me up. "Just drive."

"You know we're partners and you would be enjoyin' the moment if it happened to me."

"Yeah you're right." I smiled, letting Lula off the hook.

**Joe's POV**

"Care to explain?" I said as I pointed to the suitcase clutched in Terry's hand.

"I'm in need of a safe house," Terry said without faltering.

"What? A safe house?" I was still standing at the door with my hand wrapped around the knob.

"Your house for 24-hours, then Vito said he'll send me to our family house in Vermont if necessary."

Her words had to have been muted. No way could Terry stay here. "You can't stay here."

"It's one lousy night. It'll be like old times."

"Like hell it will. You won't be in my bed." I made a mental note to double lock my bedroom door.

"If you get lonely you can always change your mind."

"Don't count on it. Now tell me what prompted this sudden need to be hidden?"

"I went to see the Gigliardis in New York."

"Jesus! I told you to let the professionals handle it."

"I AM a professional!"

"Terry, last I checked hired guns weren't on the professional list of _legal_ law enforcers."

"Joey, can't you look the other way just this once?" Terry gave me a pleading look and batted her eyes.

"Not as long as I carry a badge." I was irritated with her request to ignore illegal actions because of our childhood and growing up 'friends with benefits', or as the new generation puts it, 'NSA'—no strings attached.

"Fine then, let me explain," Terry said as she strolled past me and put her suitcase down by the stairs.

"Did you shoot someone?" I asked point blank.

"No. I went to ask them about Anthony Vito," she said as she sat on the edge of the sofa.

"That's a relief."

"You know I sure as hell wouldn't be so dumb as to involve the cops by shooting someone with my own gun."

"Terry, you're known to be reckless when your emotions are out of control."

"Jeez, Morelli, you can be a real jerk!"

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"Since you were on your way out when I arrived, where were you headed?"

"I have an important meeting with the task force. So, later, okay?" I turned without waiting for a response and walked out. I got into my SUV and after pounding my fist on the steering wheel I headed to the station.

What the hell am I going to do with Terry at my place for 24-hours? When Stephanie gets wind of this it'll be a miracle if I still have my balls attached.

**Ranger's POV**

I looked up just as my best friend and second in command walked into my office.

"Tank, Juniak has encouraged our involvement with surveillance over the Moretti and Prisco family warfare. He's concerned this dispute may turn Trenton upside down. Morelli's working with a detective out of NYPD and he's been saddled with the kidnapping. It won't be long before the FBI's involved, if they aren't already.

"What is it you need from me?" Tank asked with his pearly almost-black eyes opened wide.

"Stephanie's after The Horn. He's the key to all this."

"We're going to shadow her?"

"Have Cal pull first shift. "

"Done."

"Good."

I sat back in my chair and pulled up the file marked confidential regarding the Grizzolis and what led up to the adoption. I wondered how much of the Grizzolis' dealings with the Morettis lately had Morelli been made aware of. Pulling out my cell phone I hit the speed dial.

I respect Morelli as a cop but not sure I'd be willing to agree with the way he'd been handling his relationship with Stephanie. His demands need to cease or she'll run permanently. I'm in no position to offer relationship advice since I'm not interested in a long term commitment. Stephanie's aware of my position and seems to have accepted it without question. At least she hasn't pushed the envelope lately regarding permanent change between us. Fine by me as it's a perfect fit for my life style.

If I was honest with myself I'd admit the few times Stephanie voiced her need-to-know what our relationship status was it alarmed me to the point I went into the wind for a few months without communicating with her. My life isn't conducive to anything permanent. Or is the idea of something permanent with Stephanie the _REAL_ reason I went into the wind?

I don't have time to question it, and since it's not a pressing issue I'll close on that note since I pride myself of being steadfast in charge of being professional and involved with my work.

**Joe's POV**

I arrived at the TPD in a better mood than I was after opening the door to Terry on my doorstep. The Sergeant of the Desk was busy with a couple of unruly teenagers, which normally I'd stop and assist with but I was already running behind, having to deal with the situation on home front.

Poor Bob! I wondered how my loyal buddy was going to fare with Terry's appearance. Probably like me, he'd be better off remaining as far away from her lingerie as possible. If he knows what's good for him!

My phone buzzed. Pulling it out, I glanced at the caller ID. "Manoso."

"Morelli, we need to talk."

"So talk." I had my own agenda of what I needed to have out with him. Like his damned ties to Juniak. It'll have to keep.

"Not on an unsecure line."

"Manoso, my case load doesn't afford for lost time."

"Morelli, have I ever wasted time?"

"Where and when?"

"Jack's Deli, 7PM."

"7 at Jack's." At least it's a neutral public place, which isn't surprising.

I closed my phone, ending the conversation as neither of us had anything further to add.

As I turned the knob on the door leading to my office, Detective Rolando approached.

"Morelli, we're set up in Interrogation Room One since it's the only one with a VCT available at the moment, as your voice message indicated was necessary."

"Thank you, I'll be there momentarily."

The meeting was due to begin in 15 minutes leaving me plenty of time for another phone call. Grabbing my cell phone, I pressed the speed dial.

"Hi."

"Hey, Cupcake. Where are you?"

"Lula and I are on our way to pick up Mary Sue Johansson."

"Officer Marchbank's flip-flop attacker," I said as I chuckled, remembering the mockery he sustained from his unfortunate fiasco. I don't know Mary Sue well, as she was much too mousey in high school to capture my friendliness, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah."

"He took one hell of a week of practical jokes from the senior patrolmen over that one."

"Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her."

"Don't get any ideas, Cupcake. I'm a good cop with a fondness of payback."

"Is that a promise or a threat, Morelli?"

"Let's just call it a draw." I wasn't about to enrage Stephanie's _get even mode_ when I'm already hot under the collar with having to deal with Terry and her kid being abducted. Stephanie being after a nasty criminal has also added to my daily dose of worry.

"For now," she said, as I heard her giggle.

"Be safe. Talk later."

"Look forward to the next battle of wits."

I could hear her laughing as she hung up. Good to hear my Cupcake laugh after this morning's near train wreck. I dropped my cell phone on my desk. Exiting my office, I turned to walk down the hall when I heard the familiar Brit accent long before he appeared.

"Morelli, come square me away with this beautiful Desk Sergeant!"

Reaching my old Navy buddy, Alessandro, I stopped and gave him our Navy day hand shake. We embraced in a quick man-like hug.

"Robin, meet FBI Agent Alessandro Carfano from Arlington, Virginia.

"Pleasure meeting you," said Alessandro as he took Robin's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Nice meeting you," Robin said with a sappy gaze. A common corollary of an introduction to Carfano.

"Virginia? Oh. I would have thought with that accent the UK." Robin said with rather more question in her voice than statement. Robin seemed a bit more clear headed as if the fog of Carfano had lifted a smidgeon.

"My mother's British and my father's an American Navy Commander. I spent the majority of my youth in Britain. Virginia is my current assignment."

"Alessandro, I'll have you arrested if you leave broken hearts all over Trenton."

"Love 'em and leave 'em, Morelli. That's my motto. Well, unless the right one comes along." We both laughed out loud. I knew damn well with Alessandro they were all perfect for at least one go-round with him. Always have been.

"Those days are over for me," I admitted without any hesitation.

"You're certain, Morelli?"

"Waiting for her to decide she's ready." Expressing my inner feelings aloud reassured me I made the right decision to give Stephanie more time and space, which she indicated she needed to decide she's ready for me to be the _only _man in her life.

"You better hurry. The good ones don't wait forever."

"Coming from an eternal bachelor, not sure I'd place much value in your estimation."

"I always knew single life was for me. You, you had your heart stolen back when we were in the Navy."

"She still has it and won't return it."

"From the look on your face, seems you don't want it back from her."

"If only you knew the half of it."

"Do tell."

"I will some other time," I managed to persuade him with a 'not here' look. My relationship with Stephanie would have to wait to be revealed.

"I'm going to press you until you do."

"I'd expect nothing less from you! "

I turned my attention back to Robin. "Alessandro is part of the Task Force and will need to be granted an access badge to TPD for the entire duration of the case."

"I'll have it here at the desk for his retrieval after the meeting," Robin said with her eyes fixated on Alessandro.

I shook my head in response to Robin's fascination, "I appreciate it."

Alessandro and I walked in the direction of interrogation room.

"So is Robin single?"

"You're like a match ready to strike at any unsuspecting woman."

"Yeah, especially those sizzlin' hot ones! So is she?"

"You're unscrupulous. Yes, but she's out of your league. She's selective about her dates." My respect and appreciation for Robin as a fellow officer and a woman had my guard up to protect her. I've known Robin for a good length of time and from what I've observed she doesn't date much, so maybe my worry is unfounded. Still, I don't want her hurt by Alessandro. Maybe he, too - like me - can change with the right woman, but I'm not placing any bets.

"I haven't met a woman out of my league," Alessandro countered.

I was thinking about Stephanie and how I had similar thoughts about her. "Tread lightly here, man. I mean it," I said as I watched his smile fade. "On a lighter note, how was your flight in?"

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Commotion at the airport involving a pretty woman passing out. Maybe she was claustrophobic."

"Welcome to Trenton," I said with a chuckle.

The Interrogation room was remodeled to also serve as a conference room. Upon entry your nose was assaulted with the leather scent from the new high back leather chairs. The mahogany table was inlayed with white oak and could easily sit 12 full size football players. Pictures of past Trenton Police Chiefs hung on the walls. The whole room was painted a solid Desert White and the mechanical room divider was currently open, hidden between the walls as if it were tucked in a pocket.

Carfano and I were over in the corner talking about our Navy shore assignments when Jason Telek and Dan Fell arrived a little wired.

"Morelli, seems there's been a shooting involving the Jewelry store in Berkley Heights."

"Anyone killed?" I asked with my full attention as I recognized it to belong to the Moretti family.

"No. The Chief caught up with me as I was entering the station and has requested your presence in his office when this meeting is brought to a close."

I motioned Rolando to join us at the end of the long table where Alessandro and I stood along with Dan Fell and Jason Telek.

"Terrance Rolando, Jason Telek and Dan Fell, meet Agent Alessandro Carfano. He's not only the best agent Arlington has going for them but he's also a long time Naval buddy of mine."

After the formality of introductions and handshakes, everyone took their seats.

"So do tell, Alessandro, was Morelli as much a Casanova during his Navy gig as his legendary persona perceives him here in Trenton?" asked a smiling Rolando.

"Who do you think taught me the tricks of his mastered trade?" Alessandro retorted.

I heard them all chuckle, but wanting to change the course this topic was headed, I interrupted. "Rolando, please take a file and pass the rest around the table, ensuring everyone has one."

"Sure thing, Morelli."

"Let's get this underway as we have a VCT with Detective Victor Flowers of the 120th Precinct, NYPD.

"Morelli, why's NYPD involved if the kidnapping occurred here in NJ?" asked Fell.

"Not a simple answer, Dan."

"Meaning?"

"Hold your questions until everyone has thoroughly scanned through the folder handed to you. We'll then discuss a plan of action and answer any concerns you have which may not have been covered by the information we've compiled so far.

I heard a few grunts and groans, then the remaining minutes passed in silence. The only sounds came from pages turning in the folders.

I saw Dan and Jason engrossed in dialogue over a concern. "Dan, do you and Jason care to share your discussion?"

"Glancing at the photo of the boy with his abductor, I'm questioning how he was able to travel with the boy in an airport without someone observing and contacting the authorities," Dan voiced.

"As you can see, the kidnapper's fluent in avoiding detection by airport video cameras as his identity is clearly concealed by his hoody and the angle of his body. We know it's the child we're looking for because no disguise was present."

"Now that you all have read the case file on the kidnapping of Anthony Vito Gigliardi you're aware of the bad blood between the Morettis and the Priscos. This ties the two cases together," I stated factually.

"There's information on the alleged murder attempt at the hands of Angelo Prisco, who we also refer to as 'The Horn'," added Alessandro. "The FBI has been tracking him since he crossed into New Jersey from New York. It's believed he's after an uncut diamond."

I went on to say, "The NYPD undercover cops who have infiltrated both the Moretti and the Prisco families are in your files. They are to remain confidential and the folders are not authorized to be removed from the precinct fo**r** obvious reasons." I scanned the room quickly ensuring everyone understood there would be harsh consequences if disobeyed.

"Morelli, did forensics pick up any prints?" asked Alessandro.

"Yeah, an interesting set of prints belonging to Gaston "Diamonds" Lopez. He's a known thief and hired mob hit man. He's a free lancer, and until we talk to him we don't know much," I informed everyone.

"Do we know if he was hired by the Morettis or Priscos?"

"No, Alessadro, we don't at this time."

"Do we have a location on him?"

"The Bureau knows Lopez was in on a heist in Baltimore, Maryland, and Austin, Texas. We're in contact with Austin PD while they continue their search for Lopez, as a lead implicated he was still hidden there in Austin," added Alessandro.

Mike Searls, our CyberTech Guru, appeared and asked, "Detective Morelli, are you ready for the connection to the NYPD?"

"Yes. Thanks, Mike."

T he large LCD screen placed at the long end of the rectangular room sprang to life. He reached to dial NYPD on the Polycom set in the middle of the mahogany table.

The ringing into the NYPD was louder than necessary. Mike turned the volume down on the Polycom.

"Detective Morelli, I welcome the teaming of the TPD and the NYPD. Our combined efforts will produce an expedient close to this investigation, especially with your inside working knowledge of the Moretti family. I learned that Angelo Prisco has also popped up in Trenton, is that true?"

"He is," I answered Flowers.

"Have you been in contact with the FBI?"

"Agent Alessandro Carfano of the FBI is present and part of the team." Alessandro stood and moved closer to screen. He leaned against the table with his legs stretched out and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Agent Carfano, it's an honor to be working with you. I've heard your tenacity has solved more cases than an entire team of trained Texas Rangers."

"Don't know about that, Detective. But I have no qualms with sinking my bloodhound nose into solving any crime, especially one involving an innocent child."

"Nonetheless, I appreciate you working with us."

"Thank Morelli. He contacted me."

"Morelli's one hell of a good cop. His street knowledge and quick wit has led to his rapid promotions. I admit I've kept tabs on his career."

"Yeah, Morelli's definitely not the type of cop you'd mistake for a thug, unless he was the leading man of sort undercover," added Alessandro.

I paid no attention to their praise. "I'm a cop just doing my job."

"If you say so, Morelli. Let's get back on track to cracking this case wide open. I'm amped to sink my teeth in," Alessandro said, placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it in solid admiration.

"Each functional area of this case will be worked out so no time is wasted duplicating efforts. We have one goal in mind: bringing the boy home safely without invoking mob gunfire," I stated unequivocally.

"Always appreciate a fellow officer who takes a direct approach. However, I must interject before you assign a task to each member of the team. Berkley Heights PD informed me Kevin Gigliardi was shot today. He was transported to Long Island Jewish Hospital and immediately underwent surgery."

"I would think the move to a New York hospital would be to place Gigliardi under the Moretti family protection."

"You'd be correct, Morelli." I heard Flowers' voice breaking up.

Mike walked over to the LCD, adjusted a wire, and the static was gone.

"What's his condition?"

"The bullet penetrated his right lung. He's stable but in critical condition," Flowers said straight up.

"Is there a guard outside his hospital room?" I asked knowing Flowers was efficient at protecting eyewitnesses and victims alike.

Flowers went on, "We won't be able to question him until his surgeon grants us passage to do so. I spoke with the hospital and they're being adamant about us following his doctor's orders."

Any suspects?" I asked with a gut wrenching feeling that this was the reason Terry showed up.

"Not so much an identified person, but a vehicle description was given."

"Was Felicia Gigliardi able to provide you with any details?" Alessandro inquired.

"She wasn't able to provide many facts. She was on the computer in the back room working on the store's financials." Flowers flipped through a notebook with his notes.

"Has the vehicle been seized or identified?" I wanted as much solid information as we could assemble while this VCT was still underway.

"Felicia saw a red convertible Corvette fleeing quickly. Even said she believed the driver was a blond woman but wasn't absolutely sure. She caught the license plate."

"Email me a copy of the report pronto."

"Morelli, I'm sensing you're familiar with this Corvette."

"Yes, Terry Grizzoli."

Flowers quickly added, "Damn! Vito Grizzoli isn't someone I want to tangle with, but we need to bring her in for questioning."

"Let's get the assignments out before we begin any interrogations."

"Fine by me. You're calling the shots, Morelli."

"Detective Flowers, I'm assigning Detect Daniel Fell to your team and I'd like him present when Gigliardi's surgeon has afforded us approval to speak with him.

"I'll be expecting him."

"I'll be teaming up with Agent Carfano and I'll have Detective Telek working the reports end and consolidating evidence as it's discovered as well as conducting interviews. Detective Rolando will continue his surveillance on Moretti Sr.

**Stephanie's POV**

We picked up Mary Sue Johansson with the promise Vinnie or Connie would rebond her so she could make it to her defense class. I thought she should be taking an anger management class.

Lula was pulling Mary Sue out of the back of the Firebird when Big Dog and Carl Costanza walked over to us in the TPD parking lot.

"Looks like you have a live one," said Big Dog.

"Steph, no food or trash! Hmmm, must be a slow day," added Carl Costanza.

"Smart asses! Why don't you be useful officers for once and take Johansson inside and book her."

"Only if it means you're going back out to hunt down those chow trashing menaces who never go down - well, that is without taking you down with them," said Costanza as he and Big Dog took Mary Sue's arms and walked her inside the precinct, laughing the whole way.

"I'll wait here while you go inside," Lula said as she leaned against the car.

"I won't be long. Don't leave without me." I gave her what I believed to be a convincing glare. One that meant 'stay put or there would be hell to pay' if she left me stranded.

"I wouldn't leave you."

"Yes you would!"

"Just hurry. I'm getting hungry."

As I neared the Desk Sergeant on duty I saw Mary Sue swatting at a cop. Guess she thought if she had to be in prison she might as well add assault of an officer to her crimes. Big Dog pulled her toward the entrance to the holding cells. I assumed the cop she was swatting at was her fiancé since he was attempting to calm her down.

"Stephanie, I have your body receipt," Robin said as she leaned over the desk, waiving it in the air.

"I appreciate it, Robin." I continued to look over my shoulder toward Joe's office as I walked closer to Robin.

"Morelli's in a task force meeting," Robin stated as she watched me turn my head in her direction.

"Yeah, he told me he had an important meeting today."

I exited and found Lula in the parking lot. "Thanks for waiting. Let's head over to the bond office to turn in the body receipt, then we'll eat." I had intentions of asking Connie to join us and to get paid.


End file.
